Hairy legs, Pants and nungas
by xxshadowxxx
Summary: Gee/Dave   forever set after sitnop Gee can't decide between Dave, Robbie or Mas? What would you do? Rated T Just being safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys this is my first fanfic ever and is set after sitnop! So please review and tell me what you think Thanks shadow xx**_

**9:30 am Saturday**

Lying on my bed staring at the wall.

All I did was the twist with Dave. I must say really, really fit Dave! No brain just Dave and handbag loving Masimo. No brain just Masimo and really, really fit Dave.

Ahhhh crumbs I need air my gets all hot and that is why I keep saying stuff.

Getting dressed I am wearing some black flats, jeans and a jumper very nice.

It says fit boys I don't mind a quick trip up the snogging scale maybe number six? As well as saying I'm deffo not a slut.

**10:20**

Sitting on my wall, swinging my feet. Oh no I can see Dave walking down the road!

**10:21**

Hiding behind my wall.

**10:22**

Ha he can't see me. Yes! Sex kitty strikes again!

**10:31**

Sitting on my wall with Dave.

Perhaps dancing in a bush that makes a lot of noise is a bad idea. Yes for all you idiots out there he found me because I started to dance.

In a bush. Which by the way makes a lot of noise.

"So... how are you and Mas?"

I looked at him blankly

...

...

...

"Ummm well ummm ... How are you and Emma?"

...

...

...

"Fair play"

Then he looked straight at me. Oh god! I'm melting no, no, no!

"I love you Gee! Ok? I'll say it slowly so you understand because you still haven't got it yet! I...Love...You! I want to be your horn partner not just mates."

W.O.W!

Just in case you didn't understand W.O.W

With that he blushed tomato red and left me there looking like a goldfish.

_**(A.N – I know it wasn't long but I don't want to write a story that no one wants to read so please comment thanks ! love shadow)**_


	2. I'm an idiot!

**Well here is chapter 2 enjoy ! **

11:00

Well he didn't even say bye.

Grrrrrr! Stupid me! It must have been the nose! That's it I MUST become a nun now. So bored.

Still bored.

Guess what!

I'm...Bored, nice guess!

11:10 am

Dave the so called (really, really, really fit) laugh said he loved me! Again W.O.W

Well being a hot babe magnet like me is really hard so I'm just going to sit on this swing in the park. I bet I look like an idiot with no friends (which I am)

11:15

Yes I'm still here on this swing that might have been peed on by some idiot kid that was swinging to high.

11:19

Oh look I see Dave and Emma, and they are having a fight. Hehe wait. What?

11:20

Oh no! I see Masmio I guess that is so crapio. Oh no he has seen me and he's coming my way um there's nowhere to hide!

11:22

Ok well my "great plan" was to just lie down on the floor. Well done Georgia! Ok he just called my name!

11:24

Everyone's looking my way dam! Ok just get up... I'm up and he is standing next to me just looking at me then turning to look at Dave. Dam!

11:26

Well... this is fun... not.

Finally the dude speaks "you like Dave don't you?"

My vair stupid reply was "of course"

"Ok well you must ummm pick me or him?"

11:30

I just stood there like a lemon, why should I "pick" err!

That's when I noticed I had a very small tear in my eye. I look up at him and he just looked back at me. Then my stupid lips said what my heart felt! "My friendship with Dave means a lot to me and I can't stay away from him I would miss him way too much.

Then I saw a whole new Masmio "really you pick this Dave? Well then I pick Lindsay well I don't have to pick as she all ready is mine and is very good at it"

A huge smile began to spread across his face. I felt sick to my core but what more I was angry real angry.

I felt it boil in me then I just burst.

"You slept with that tart whilst with me?" BY now I was shouting and I was full on with tears. Everyone was looking now

"I can't believe you! I climb hill to hill for you and the least you could do was at lease keep your hand to yourself!"

He just stood there and smiled "she is a lot um how you say ... lets me do stuff"

I just stood there with a goldfish expression and slapped him across the face and shouted at him "tell you what go back to that prize tart and go sleep with her because I don't want to see you ever, ever again!"

Whilst running off I called back "you deserve each other you're both slags"

12:00

Ok... well I've got no boyfriend and my makeup is in a complete and utter state.

**A.N – Thanks for reading please review! Thanks shadow xx**


End file.
